Самописец Акаши
'Самописец Акаши '- магическое устройство для сбора информации. Был изобретен богами и мог собирать данные со всех миров. Самописец часто устанавливали в другие устройства. was a magical device used for collecting information. Developed by the gods, the device was utilized to gather and provide information regarding entire worlds, sometimes installed in other magical devices. История Перед созданием Третьего Периода, боги создали магическое устройство. Спустя некоторое время бог солнца поместил свой самописец Акаши в Черный ящик. После создания земного мира в 528 году до начала летоисчисления Эвиллиоса, бог солнца избавился от других самописцев Акаши на Кладбище. Затем бог установил Черный ящик на сбор информации о Третьем Периоде с самого начала его истории. At some point prior to the creation of the Third Period, the gods created the magic tool. Sometime after, the sun god and installed his akashic recorder into Black Box. Following the creation of the ground world around BT 528, the sun god disposed of his kin's akashic recorders into the Grave Yard. Afterward, the god set Black Box to record information about the Third Period following its beginning.Fifth Pierrot - Bonus Story Через некоторое время после смерти Аллена Авадония 26 декабря 500 года, бог солнца велел мальчику изучить всю информацию, записанную Черным ящиком. 30 января 611 года Бегемо использовал самописец Акаши чтобы быстро узнать историю Третьего Периода. Позднее Аллен продолжил использовать самописец для отслеживания всех событий в мире, вплоть до его уничтожения Наказанием в 998 году. Sometime after the death of Allen Avadonia on December 26, EC 500, the sun god had the boy begin studying Black Box's recorded information.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue On January 30, EC 611, Behemo used the box's akashic recorder to quickly learn the Third Period's history. Allen later returned to use the recorder for his study of the ground world's events until its destruction by Punishment in EC 998. Механика Самописец Акаши мог собирать и обрабатывать невероятное количество информации. Сведения со всех миров сохранялись в зависимости от заданных условий. Устройство могло телепатически передавать записи пользователю, поэтому информация постигалась сравнительно быстро. Однако несмотря на способность записывать данные обо всем живом, самописец Акаши обладал ограниченными возможностями к совмещению простой количественной информации о заданном существе или событии без какой-либо дополнительной информации или контекста. Устройство могло быть установлено в другой механизм, в следствии чего новый аппарат получал новые функции. The akashic recorder was capable of collecting and processing large amounts of data, to the point of accumulating information about entire worlds depending on its settings. The information could then be disseminated to the device's user telepathically, becoming intrinsically learned by the individual relatively quickly. While able to record details about every individual creature living in a world, the recorder was limited to compiling basic quantitative information about any given being or event without any additional qualitative information or context. The device could be installed in other devices, making it a versatile tool.Fifth Pierrot - Bonus Story Пользователи *Сикл *Аллен Авадония *Бегемо Интересные факты Концепция и Происхождение *Самописец Акаши очень похож на Хроники Акаши - совокупность человеческого опыта, мыслей, а также всех событий. Согласно теософистике, акашические записи закодированы на астральном уровне. *The device is likely inspired by the Akashic records, a compendium of thoughts, events and emotions believed by Theosophists to be encoded in the astral plane. *Термин "Акаша" возник в конце XIX века. Слово образовано от akasha, что в переводе с санскрита означает "небо", "космос", "светящийся" или "эфир". Возможно является отсылкой на функции самописца Акаши в Райском Дворе. *"Akashic" is a term coined in the late 1800s and is derived from the Sanskrit word akasha, meaning "sky", "space", "luminous" or "aether"; this may be an allusion to its prominent use within the Heavenly Yard. Появления *Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) (первое косвенное упоминание) *Pierrot & SCP Bonus Story (упоминание) *Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) (только косвенное упоминание) Примечания es:Grabadora Akashic